footballfandomcom-20200223-history
United States national football team
United States | image = | nickname = Team USA The Stars and Stripes The Yanks | association = U.S. Soccer | confederation = CONCACAF | head_coach = Gregg Berhalter | asst_coach = | captain = Vacant | most_caps = Cobi Jones (164) | top_scorer = Landon Donovan (57) | home_stadium = Various | fifa_code = USA | fifa_ranking = 25 | highest_fifa_ranking = 4 (April 2006) | lowest_fifa_ranking = 36 (July 2012) | elo_ranking = 12 | highest_elo_ranking = 9 (June 24–27, 2009, July 8–10, 2009, July 23–25, 2009) | lowest_elo_ranking = 85 (October 17, 1968) | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = | biggest_win = | biggest_defeat = | world_cup_apps = 9 | world_cup_first_app = 1930 | world_cup_best = Third Place, 1930 | regional_cup_name = CONCACAF Gold Cup | regional_cup_apps = 13 | regional_cup_first_app = 1985 | regional_cup_best = Champions, 1991, 2002, 2005, 2007, 2013 |}} The United States national football team is the national association football team of the United States and is controlled by the United States Soccer Federation. History FIFA World Cup history FIFA World Cup CONCACAF Gold Cup Friendly matches 2013-14 Current squad Players Current squad The following 23 players were named to the 2014 FIFA World Cup squad. Caps and goals are updated as of June 1, 2014 |caps=99|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Real Salt Lake|clubnat=USA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=LA Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=115|goals=17|club=Puebla|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=85|goals=12|club=Toronto FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=41|goals=2|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=Real Salt Lake|clubnat=USA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=22|goals=3|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=104|goals=37|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=AZ|clubnat=NED}} |caps=69|goals=21|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=9|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} Recent call-ups The following players were named in a squad in the last twelve months. |caps=1|goals=0|club=D.C. United|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; April 2, 2014}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Chicago Fire|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; April 2, 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; February 1, 2014}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (standby)}} |caps=46|goals=5|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (standby)}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Columbus Crew|clubnat=USA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (standby)}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Real Salt Lake|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; April 2, 2014}} |caps=11|goals=3|club=Puebla|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. ; April 2, 2014}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Ingolstadt 04|clubnat=GER|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=69|goals=6|club=Sheffield Wednesday|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Bolton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=34|goals=0|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Portland Timbers|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; February 1, 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Colorado Rapids|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; February 1, 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; February 1, 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Colorado Rapids|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; February 1, 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; February 1, 2014}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. ; November 19, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; July 16, 2013}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Tijuana|clubnat=MEX|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (standby)}} |caps=46|goals=1|club=Philadelphia Union|clubnat=USA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (standby)}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Real Salt Lake|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; April 2, 2014}} |caps=46|goals=4|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=New York Red Bulls|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; February 1, 2014}} |caps=41|goals=2|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; February 1, 2014}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=New York Red Bulls|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; February 1, 2014}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. ; September 10, 2013}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Bolton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. ; July 28, 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Molde|clubnat=NOR|latest=v. ; July 5, 2013}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Rapid Wien|clubnat=AUT|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (standby)}} |caps=156|goals=57|club=LA Galaxy|clubnat=USA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (standby)}} |caps=63|goals=19|club=D.C. United|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; April 2, 2014}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=[[Free agent|''Unattached]]|clubnat=|latest=v. ; March 5, 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Chicago Fire|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; February 1, 2014}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=1860 Munich|clubnat=GER|latest=v. ; August 14, 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; July 28, 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA|latest=v. ; July 28, 2013}} |caps=24|goals=6|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. ; July 16, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Montreal Impact|clubnat=CAN|latest=v. ; July 16, 2013}} Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours International * FIFA World Cup :Third Place (1): 1930 * FIFA Confederations Cup :Runners-Up (1): 2009 :Third Place (2): 1992, 1999 Regional * CONCACAF Championship / CONCACAF Gold Cup :Winners (5): 1991, 2002, 2005, 2007, 2013 :Runners-Up (5): 1989, 1993, 1998, 2009, 2011 :Third Place (2): 1996, 2003 * Copa América :Fourth Place (1): 1995 * Pan American Games :Gold Medal (1): 1991 :Bronze Medal (2): 1959, 1999 Minor Cups * U.S. Cup :Winners (3): 1992, 1995, 2000 * Marlboro Cup :Winners (1): 1989 External links Category:CONCACAF National Football Teams